highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Highschool of the Dead Wiki:Current Projects
This is a list of the current projects going on here at the Highschool of the Dead Wiki. The purpose of this page is to give contributors an idea of what needs to be done on the wiki. If you would like more detailed information on a project or would like specific tasks, leave your username below the project description. Please only leave your name if you are dedicated to working on the project. If you complete one of the tasks associated with a project, strike through the task under the project description. As tasks and projects are completed, new projects will be listed. Trivia Cleanup The purpose of this project is to remove the information in the Trivia sections of every article that does not qualify as acceptable trivia as defined in the Manual of Style. Acceptable trivia is usually information that does not fit logically into other sections of the article but is still relevant. The following are trivia items that should be removed. *General information that is basic knowledge or easily found in the article. This can range from something like "Rei has brown hair" to "Rei promised to marry Takashi when they were children." An example of acceptable trivia is "Rei worked at a maid cafe during summer break." This is more obscure and doesn't fit anywhere else in the article. *Comparisons of characters in HOTD or characters in other anime or manga series. *Fan speculation or general assumptions. Basically, if it's not allowed in the other parts of the article, it does not belong in Trivia either. *Links to outside websites involving fan material or media. The only acceptable links are those that link to official sources or news articles. *Anything that is not factual. Just like the rest of the article, Trivia sections should only contain information supported by official sources and not opinions. Don't be afraid to remove all trivia items from an article if necessary. If you choose to add new trivia, make sure it is not something listed above. Needed Pages There are quite a few new pages that still need to be created, and many others that still need to be filled in. Following is a list of the needed pages. If you create an article for one of the items below, please strike through it on the list. Remember, articles about things that exist in the real world should not contain information not found in a Highschool of the Dead source. *Miura *Kawamoto *Taniuchi *Tokonosu City *F-4EJ *UH-60JA *Type 10 Tank *Air Force One *International Space Station *Missile Escort Vessel Kongou *Missile Destroyer Curtis Wilbur *Sevenson Station *East Police Station *Shintoko Third Elementary School *Alice's Father *Highschool of the Dead general article *Maon Kurosaki *Kishidakyodan and the Akeboshi Rockets *Secret Box *TV-Animation Complete File *Highschool of the Head Grammar and General Cleanup This is an ongoing project. The best way to help out with this is to pick a page and read through the entire page, checking closely for grammar errors and other mistakes (incorrect information, repeated sentences or words, irrelevant material, colloquialisms and slang, etc.). Even if you are reading a page or article without intending to edit, it would be very helpful to correct any errors you may see. Supporting Characters Pages Many of the Supporting Characters pages are incomplete, and some have no information at all yet. These pages take much less time and effort than the main characters, but they should still be detailed. In addition, there are still a few characters who do not have pages yet, so new pages can be created for them using the same format as the other character pages. *Complete the About, Appearance, History, and Personality sections for all supporting character pages. *Complete the Summary sections for all supporting character pages. Chapter Summaries This project is a little more time-consuming than the others. Detailed summaries need to be written for every manga chapter, which you can find links to on the Chapter List page. These need to be very detailed, and you should only write a summary if you have the chapter in front of you for guidance; regardless of how well you know the story. You can refer to the summaries already completed for Volume 01 for an example. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 02. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 03. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 04. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 05. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 06. *Complete all chapter summaries for Volume 07.